Avaricia, Resentimiento y Serenidad
by ailudelastiernas
Summary: "¿sabes lo que eres?- no, temo averiguarlo-¿Sabes por qué lo hiciste? Porque tú también fuiste presa de la avaricia.sufriendo por sus pecados…Sufriendo por la avaricia." AVARICIA/ "¿Por qué estas enojada?-Porque me traicionaron-¿Te traicionaron? ¿Qué paso?-Ella, ella fue lo que paso…" RESENTIMIENTO/ -"tu serenidad no te salvara por mucho tiempo, querida algún día decaerás"SERENIDAD
1. avaricia

**Disclaimer: "Esta historia participa en el Reto '3 sentimientos y/o emociones' del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana"**

DRABLE: #1

SENTIMIENTO: avaricia.

PAREJA: Tomoyo y Eriol.

TOTAL DE PALABRAS: 458.

**AVARICIA**

**POV ERIOL**

-¿sabes lo que eres?

Esa fue la pregunta de mi amada, acompañada de una mirada no muy grata.

-no, no lo se. Temo averiguarlo.-dije serio.

-eres un avaro. Siempre queriendo tener más y mas, nunca te cansas de tener.-dijo molesta, enfadada.- codicioso, egoísta y ambicioso. Así no eras antes, Eriol.

-no entiendo lo que me quieres decir, querida Tomoyo

-te digo que estoy cansada de ti, la avaricia te esta consumiendo.-dijo triste, dolida- cada vez quiere mas de mi amor, mas de mi… pero ya no tengo nada mas que darte.

Sus palabras me llegaron de lleno, me dieron rabia y enojo. Yo siempre la quise para mí… solo para mí. Todo su amor, su bondad, toda ella para mi…

-¡¿Qué quieres decir?!- grite colérico.

-que me canse de tu avaricia… me canse de ser toda para ti. ¿Has pensado en lo que quiero? ¿Alguna vez?- me grito de frente- me has alejado de todos, ya ni siquiera me dejas salir… estoy encerrada en tus garras…

-siempre te di lo mejor, todo lo que quisiste lo tuviste. Nunca te hice faltar nada…

-me falto tu amor, Eriol. Nunca estuviste para mí, pero yo siempre tenia que estar para ti.

-todo lo hice por ti, amada.- dije exasperado.

-ya no tendrás que hacerlo, me voy Eriol. –Dijo con la cabeza en alto- ya no seré jamás tuya.

Dio media vuelta y lo único que lleno el silencio fue el sonido de sus maletas sobre el suelo.

Se marcho de mi vida…

Se marcho de mí…

Pero ella era mía, ella seria mía siempre.

**POV GENERAL**

_¿Qué es la avaricia? ¿Lo sabes?_

-La avaricia es un mar sin fondo y sin orillas.-dijo la joven.

_¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿La conociste?_

-la conocí en persona… él era así, quería todo de mi… quería consumirme hasta el cansancio.-dijo triste la mujer.

_¿Y que paso? ¿Te consumió?_

-así es… no le vasto todo mi amor, no le vasto mi odio o mi rechazo… quiso de mi hasta la muerte- dijo con rabia.

_¿Por eso estas aquí, en el infierno?_

-si, sufro su condena… sufro su pecado por amor…

_¿Por qué? Tú no has hecho nada malo…_

-lo hago, porque a pesar de su avaricia, a pesar de su egoísmo y su ambición… yo lo ame, lo amo y lo seguiré amando… porque yo también me lleve todo de él.

_¿Qué te llevaste?_

La joven de ojos azules mostro una sonrisa algo siniestra.

-me lleve su cordura… me lleve todo menos su locura y avaricia. Lo deje sufriendo… como lo hice yo entre sus manos.

_¿Sabes por qué lo hiciste?_

Ella negó.

_Porque tú también fuiste presa de la avaricia_

El diablillo la dejo allí en esa jaula oscura… sufriendo por sus pecados…

_Sufriendo por la avaricia._

**¡Ta-da! Me gusto mucho como me quedo… tal vez no se entiendan lagunas cosas… pero lo importante es que me gusto como me quedo. **

**Tomoyo y Eriol sufrieron por su avaricia, codicia, egoísmo y ambición.**

**N/a: por si no se entendió Eriol mato a Tomoyo para que siempre fuera suya, para que no se fuera de su lado. Algo… "raro".**

**En fin… un gusto poder participar del reto.**

**Saludos a todos.**

**¿REVIEWS?**


	2. resentimiento

**Disclaimer: "Esta historia participa en el Reto '3 sentimientos y/o emociones' del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana"**

DRABLE: #2

SENTIMIENTO: Resentimiento

PAREJAS: Tomoyo/Syaoran Sakura/Syaoran

TOTAL DE PALABRAS: 430

**RESENTIMIENTO**

_El resentimiento no daña a la persona contra la cual_

_Usted mantiene esta emoción, todo lo contrario el resentimiento_

_Lo está comiendo por dentro a usted. - Norman Vincent Peale._

**¿Qué es el resentimiento?**

Es el enojo o enfado por algo…

**¿Por qué estas enojada?**

Porque me traicionaron…

**¿Te traicionaron? ¿Qué paso? **

Ella, ella fue lo que paso…

**Entonces… cuéntame porque albergas ese sentimiento en el corazón, cuéntamelo Sakura…**

Nunca la quise, ella siempre les agradaba a todos más que yo… ella tenía todo lo que yo no tenia… ella era más perfecta que yo

¿Qué mas paso?

Llego el, llego Syaoran. El me amo a mí, no a ella. El lleno el hueco en mi corazón.

**Pero llego ella, ¿verdad?**

Así es… el empezó a comportarse raro, era mas distante, mas frio, mas… de ella. ¡Ella me lo arrebató!

**¿Y tú que hiciste?**

Trate de retenerlo, quería que al menos el se quedara conmigo. Quería que alguien me amara.

**¿Y tus padres? ¿No te amaban?**

No, también querían más ella… "Ella siempre fue especial" decían ellos.

**¿Qué hiciste entonces?**

Deje que ese sentimiento tomara el control de mi cuerpo… se sentía muy bien. Entonces mi resentimiento y yo agarramos el cuchillo favorito de mami y el martillo preferido de papi.- la chica reía macabramente.

**¿Y luego? ¿Qué hiciste?- dijo asustada.**

Hice lo que tenia que hacer… primero fue mami, recuerdo sus gritos de dolor… papi me encontró y tuve que darle un martillazo en la cabeza. Tomoyo estaba escondida en el ropero y lo vio todo, tuve que matar a mi hermana también, a ella… a ella la disfrute.

**¿Cómo lo hiciste?**

Agarre la cierra de mi papi y… usted ya sabe, le corte en muchos pedacitos chiquititos.

**¿Estas feliz, Sakura? Mataste a tu familia por un sentimiento horrible y no tienes remordimiento- dijo furiosa.**

Ellos no eran mi familia- grito- ellos nunca me trataron como una de ellos…-dijo dolida.

**¿Y Syaoran? El si lo hiso…**

Pero me cambio… ¡ME CAMBIO Y ME TRICIONO! ¡POR ESO EL TAMBIEN MURIO!

La niña reía macabramente, fue la asesina de su familia y su ser mas querido… se había dejado levar por el resentimiento, eso era lo que decía esa loca.

La psicóloga salió de la celda muy enojada, una niña tan buena se había dejad guiar por un sentimiento muy feo…

**Esa niña se dejo dañar por el resentimiento, la llevo a la locura y a su perdición- decía muy triste.**

_**TEN CUIDADO CON ESOS SENTIMIENTOS, PORQUE PUEDEN VOLVERSE EN TU CONTRA…**_

_**PUEDEN LLEVARTE A TU PERDICION.**_

_**TEN CUIDADO… CON EL RESENTIMIENTO.**_

**¿Qué les pareció? Pobre Sakura… el resentimiento hacia sus seres queridos hiso efecto en ella, la comió a ella y no a los demás**

**¿REVIEW?**


	3. serenidad

**Disclaimer: "Esta historia participa en el Reto '3 sentimientos y/o emociones' del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana"**

DRABLE: #3

SENTIMIENTO: Serenidad.

PAREJA: 

TOTAL DE PALABRAS: 

**SERENIDAD**

_La serenidad no estar a salvo de la tormenta, _

_Si no entrar la paz e medio de ella_

Todo podía estar destrozándose, el mundo podría estar sufriendo el apocalipsis pero ella no lo notaria. No, claro que no.

Como ahora, Tomoyo le estaba diciendo que posiblemente Syaoran le estaba siendo infiel con su amiga Meiling, pero ella seguía serena.

-¿Por qué? –Dijo enojada su prima-amiga -¿Por qué no te enojas con ellos?

Tomoyo sabía que sus padres se estaban separando y que estuvieran alterados por la nueva noticia de que Toya Kinomoto era gay. Ella no se inmutaba con nada, seguía en su serenidad.

-porque si yo pierdo también la calma, decaería como el resto del mundo. Me mantengo en la sombra de la serenidad, para estar en paz.

Tomoyo se sorprendió.

-no te creo. No creo que puedas encontrar paz en tu vida, Sakurita- Dijo triste por su amiga.

-no lo crees porque tu también estas en medio de la tormenta.

Con esas palabras, se retiro del aula vacía.

-"si no encuentro la paz en esta tormenta…. Yo también podría decaer"- pensaba la castaña.

**-"tu serenidad no te salvara por mucho tiempo, querida- le recordaba la voz de su conciencia- algún día decaerás"**

-"tal vez… pero mientras tanto, me mantendré a salvo de la tormenta…"

**Tuve muchos problemas para poder escribir este drable, gomen, sé que es relativamente corto; pero lo escribí con un sentimiento recién encontrado. Hace menos de 8 horas me acabo de enterar que debo encontrar paz, no puedo estar en una tormenta donde yo sé que no eh tenido que ver…**

**Espero les guste y dejen review… doy pena lo se.**


End file.
